Death, destruction and misunderstandings
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: 1920 Chicago Anya meets the Stefan and Mikealson siblings, with the exception of Kol and Finn. Elijah and Anya become friends when they meet at Anyas hide-out but she doesn't know he comes to love her. Anya and Klaus have a secret romance to keep her from harm. Will it all change when Klaus kills her family and she goes on the run with Elijah. Returns to 2010 in Mystic Falls-hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortuantly do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Anya and Adriana. Oh! and their family.

In this story Elijah is with Klaus and Rebekah and Stefan in the 1920's.

Chicago, 1920's.

Entering the crowded bar I could barely make out my surroundings with the billowing grey clouds of smoke floating through the spacious room, the heady aroma of sickly sweet perfume would have made me choke if I had not been coming here and various bars for months every Saturday night looking for an escape of reality. The melodic sound of jazz soothed my ears as Gloria sang, her voice smooth and pitch-perfect, this is home.

I made my way over to the bar, dodging people as I go, my sister older by 5 years in tow, we perched ourselves on red leather stools as I order my usual Gin fizz, a combination of gin, whiskey and rum and felt the familiar tingle of warmth as the alcohol seeped in my blood, giving me instant comfort and confidence. Turning around on my stool slowly, I watched as couples danced and drank, my eyes narrowed in jealousy as I assessed those around me, I found myself staring at a stunning blonde girl with scarlet red lips and a golden coloured flapper dress. An expression of joy painted her delicate features as she threw her head back laughing. She seemed to notice me staring because she turned in my direction, eyebrows raised as if challenging me, for what I don't know.

''What a harlot, look how she's staring at you! If she does not stop I might have to wipe that look off her pretty little face'' Yelled in anger, I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me at Adriana's over-protectiveness.

''Calm down Ade, god knows how you survived in a bar before!'' I chuckled shaking my head. ''I think she looks interesting, don't you think?'' I inquired quietly, as if not wanting to be heard although no one would be able to hear me over the music.

''I have a husband to look after now, no time for acting like a child, the only reason I'm here now is because you begged me'' she tsked at me, while pouting like a child, rather hypocritical don't you think?

''Oh yes! Please tell me how much fun you have being a common old housewife'' I exclaimed dramatically, sarcasm dripping from words.

''Shush you child, I cannot wait for you to be married'' she sighed lovingly at the thought of her dear sister marrying and children running around her feet.

I scowled openly at that horrid thought, I was definitely not the marriage type, I wanted freedom, adventure and a life where I could be as wild as I wanted.

''Well… don't get your hopes up Ade, because it isn't going to happen anytime soon if I have anything to do about it'' I grinned wickedly.

''When are you going to stop thinking about yourself! Stop being selfish, there are more than you that has to be looked after! What Mama, Emelie, Gabrielle, Elizabeth, Luca, and Ryan! It's not just you so stop being a child and take care of your responsibilities!'' Adriana screeched at me, my face instantly dropped to a viscous scowl as my eyes narrowed at my sister. How dare she! Why should I have to carry the responsibility of _our_ Mother and siblings? Only because she got to marry for love and now that our Father has passed away I have to marry for money! I refused.

~~No one POV~~

Without another word she sharply turned on her heel and made sure that her hair hit her sister in face and stormed toward a booth in the corner. Anya dropped in the seat nearest the edge and sipped on her newly acquired drink.

''Rough day?'' a velvety smooth voice questioned, she only nodded slowly, staring blankly at the liquid in her drink, she looked up to see who was speaking, and her first thought was is it legal to look that good? His features were near angelic with golden blonde curly hair, baby blue eyes that were twinkling with amusement, a light stubble was scattered around his jaw and his ruby red lips were upturned with a smirk that contrasted greatly with his angelic face, then she realised she was ogling him and he was very obviously amused at her blatant staring. Flustered, she turned her head away and then again began to drink her drink, but before the rim of the cocktail glass touched her painted lips, she noticed him taking the seat opposite her. Although she was taking aback from this, she just put her drink back down, folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat, raising a eyebrow in his direction daring him to speak first. He narrowed his eyes playfully and copied her actions with a wide smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries, which sucks, but what can you do.

Anya's flapper dress- .

I forgot to tell you who I wanted to portray Anya and here she is- Lily Collins

.

I was enjoying myself far too much with this stranger; Klaus was his name, that I completely forgot about Adriana till she practically dragged me out of my seat.

''Anya, I want to go home to my husband!'' she demanded, pouting. I swear sometimes I think I'm the older sister.

''Fine'' I said simply rolling my eyes showing her how ridiculous I thought she was acting, she hated it and I love it.

''Well hurry!' she huffed stomping away and stopped by the exit.

''Well'' I breathed out turning to Klaus who sat there with a smile like the cat who got the cream.

''I have to go Klaus, it was nice to meet you'' I smiled.

'Oh, I insist let me walk you home, I wouldn't feel right leaving a lady such as yourself walking around a night, there are some real villains around'' he finished with a dark smile as he stood and took his hand in mine, his calloused hands felt icy cold and I flinched at the feel of them, but a slight tingling sensation travelled upward my arm. I smiled and let him lead me out.

Klaus POV

I had no intention of walking her home, but every intention to drink from her delicate, pale neck. I started to lead her through the back exit when she pulled on my hand indicating to go the opposite direction.

''Klaus, you're going the wrong way, my sister is back over there'' she said in confusion, scrunching up her small button nose. She looked to innocent for her own good, but beautiful all the same. The way her thick black hair fell perfectly no longer than waist length, even though it was not the fashion of this era. Her pouty coquette coloured lips that were just begging to be kissed, wide naïve hazel eyes that made me feel as though I could nearly melt, her skin was like porcelain, and her fragile petite figure that made her look all the more like a doll. I just wanted to feel her wrapped up in my ar- Stop right there! I am Niklaus, hybrid! Killer! I definitely didn't want to do something as mundane as holding a girl like a lover, especially one as naïve looking as she, but if there was one thing I learnt about this girl it was that appearances are deceiving, she is feisty and witty and I could smell that she wasn't a virgin but not too experienced either, she was the perfect mix of both. I would drink her delicious blood and get back to finding Katerina and the moonstone, I didn't need distractions, nor love, they made you weak. I put it off as feeling lonely with nearly half of family in coffins and the stress of running from Mikael.

Turning to her I compelled her ''Relax love, a slight detour is all'' she nodded her head and repeated my words back to me, pulling her by the small white hand out the exit I used my vampire speed to push her against the brick wall, one arm encircling her small waist and my hand stroking the pulse in the neck, I could feel her heart beating against my chest frantically.

''Klaus, I-I- how- what?'' she whispered as though if she spoke any louder I'd attack.

''Easy love, calm down, you're not scared you're going to enjoy it'' I compelled her, again she nodded and repeated my words in a trance-like state. I didn't quite understand why I compelled I usually enjoy their hearts thumping like rabbits and their terror-stricken state, but for some odd reason I found I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I wondered if I should kill her now, she was a distraction after all. But I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. Weak a voice whispered in my head, I clenched my eyes shut and retracted my fangs then delicately drank from her long ivory neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Diaries, but i assure you one day i will.

Swoon, i will Elijah, who do you think is the hottest Original, personally i love Kol, but there is something about Elijah.

Anya's POV

I woke later on in my family home slightly disorientated; I couldn't for the life of me remember what happened after exiting Gloria's bar. But I do remember the Klaus and him walking me home. I cannot help feeling an immense fear though I don't know why and I'm sitting here wracking my brain trying to remember.

I decide not to sit in my bed and go into the meadow to relieve some stress. The meadow is where my father and I used to have picnics; I used to have a special bond with my father more so than my other siblings and though they used to get jealous I wouldn't really care, we would dance in the long grass, sit quietly and read books, but of course I never had the patience for that so I'd dance again and sometimes we'd star gaze. Now my father passed of unknown causes, I didn't ask questions I didn't want to know because then I'd be like I lost him twice and that he's really gone, it took me nearly a month to realise he wasn't coming back and didn't want to go through that again.

Sitting in the grassy meadow I felt content and happy, flashes came to of my father reading one of his many novels and I dancing around him trying to coax him into joining me. A single tear fell from my eye, I'd only let one fall otherwise I'd be weak and weak was something I'd refuse to be ever again.

A man, I noticed was casually leaning against a wild cherry tree and reached up to take a few, I startled when I realised that this was a Prunus serotina, a poisonous cherry tree. I knew this because my love of nature.

''Hey! Excuse me! Do not eat those!'' I exclaimed in alarm running toward the shadowed figure.

''Pardon?'' The hidden man asked

''Do _not_ eat those cherries! Do you not know they're poisonous?'' I chastised him.

The man stepped out of the shadows to where I could see him and when he did my breath caught in my throat, he was one of the most handsomest man I had ever see. In a wrinkle free immaculate suit, dark coffee coloured hair brown, with eyes that almost appeared black narrowed in suspicion, a strong jaw, honey coloured skin, and a cleft chin that made him appear all the more captivating.

''Oh, thank you'' He said simply, a corner of his mouth quirking up slightly and a twinkle of amused in his eyes.

''Is there a joke I'm not aware of, or are you just laughing at me?'' I questioned raising my eyebrows in my own amused as looked taken aback. Men still don't expect women to have a back bone, even in these days.

''Not at all' He drawled. His clipped answers were annoying me.

''Do you always talk like that'' I snapped, my tone coming out more sharper than intended.

''I apologise, how exactly do I talk'' He said, and I couldn't tell is he was being patronising or being sincere, but I gave him an answer anyway.

''So vaguely and… shortly I suppose'' I shrugged sheepishly not wishing to offend the handsome man I was currently conversing with.

''I suppose I do'' Again with his short sentences. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance he seemed to understand why and let out a small chuckle that was melodic to my ears, I swooned.

''Elijah… Smith'' Elijah sounded hesitant, and held out his hand to me, now void of any poisonous berries.

''Anastasia Romano, or you could just call me Anya'' I blushed under his intense gaze.

''Beautiful name for a beautiful lady'' I could feel my blush intensify. If anyone else would have said it, it would have sounded like a cheesy pick-up line, but he sounded earnest, besides if I could take a compliment from anyone I'd take it from him.

''Well Elijah Smith… would you like to take a walk with me and chat? I'm quite bored sitting here on my own'' I asked curious if he would take my offer, I'd never seen him around before at any of the bars, so I deemed him new, Why would you come to Chicago when it's known for its night life if you're not going to enjoy it.

''I would, and I agree Anastasia'' My name curled around his tongue, I couldn't resist his nobleman charm. Normally I wouldn't allow anyone but my father to say my proper given name but he could say it over and over again. He held out his arm for me to wrap my around his and I gave me a brilliant smile and we began our walk.


End file.
